custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Elbruct Steidin
Elbruct Steidin, formerly Elor, is a powerful Toa of Frozen Ground. Biography Long ago, on the island of Artakha, there was a Matoran of Earth named Elor. He dreamt of being a mighty Toa. He had heard of Toa warriors and their adventures with their Toa Teams. Others thought him as crazy, since he was on the island of Artakha. They asked him what more could there be for him other than being on an island with an excellent ruler. One day, he set out to find a mask of power for himself. He attempted making one for himself, but they did not feel right to him. He would eventually find a cavern. In the cavern were masks on pedestals. One particular mask caught his attention. This mask was black and spiked. He felt the mask calling to him. So, he donned the mask and was transformed. He grew taller, stronger. His armor and weapons both changed into something better, and he gained the Elements of Ground and Ice. After the transformation was complete, he abandoned the name "Elor" and decided to call himself "Elbruct Steidin". More to be added. Abilities and Traits Elor was a Matoran of Earth, meaning he could not access his Elemental Power. He had white leg armor because his previous leg armor was damaged. When he transformed into a Toa, he gained the powers of Earth, Stone, Sand, Gravity, and Ice. Elbruct called this combination "Frozen Ground" for simplicity sake. Elor was ambitious and audacious. He saw things differently than other Matoran. For example, what others would see as a cave for shelter, he would see it as a place with hidden treasures, such as masks or Kanoka disks. It was this thinking that led him to becoming a Toa. Elbruct Steidin is just as ambitious and audacious as his Matoran self. He still sees things differently. He often thinks before he acts and takes time to analyze things. He has all the traits to be a Toa leader. While he has matured greatly during his transformation, inside, he is the same Elor. Mask and Tools Elbruct Steidin wears the Kanohi Celata – the Mask of Oneness. With it, his powers are increased exponentially. He can control his powers easily. He is also immune from any mental attacks. This makes him a very formidable foe. Elor carried an axle from an old vehicle that he once found. He kept the axle because he felt it was a good weapon. When he was transformed, his axle grew longer. One end became spherical and the other spiked. He called this weapon "The Devastator". With it, he can break even protosteel. He typically uses the spiked end for destroying things and the spherical end for combat. Triva *''Elbruct Steidin'' is an anagram of indestructible. His mask's name, Celata, is derived from the Macedonian word for whole. *Elbruct Steidin is the first Toa that Fusionx963 has made for the Generation One continuity. Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Earth Category:Stone Category:Sand Category:Gravity Category:Ice Category:Toa Elor Category:Spherus Magna